marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Side missions
Each district has different side missions players can complete in Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. These appear as blue icons on the map and are provided to the player as they enter or unlock specific regions. Players can also be offered bonus objectives to complete for additional rewards. Some side missions are unlocked through story progression while others take a bit more work. Chinatown Helping Howard Unlocked during the story after sleeping on Aunt May's couch. Talk to Howard afterwards and he reveals that his pigeons are missing. After unlocking the mission, the map will have bird icons indicating the locations of the missing pigeons. Locate them and bring them back. Doing so will net the player 1000 XP. Fast Travel makes this mission much easier. Financial District The Network is Down Unlocked after completing all the network towers in New York. Track down devices and destroy them. Rewards 1500 XP. Snipe Hunt Unlocked during story progression after talking to the CFO in the mercenary tent. Defeat thugs and save the hostages. Rewards 3000 XP. Greenwich College Buddies Unlocked during the story after breaking into Oscorp. Spider-Man must track down a college friend with only a photograph to go on. Climb to the roof of a tall building and look for a fire in the distance. Completing the mission rewards the player with 1500 XP. Tombstone: On The Move Unlocked after saving Fisk's CEO from the Demon Gang. Locate and stop the truck, then defeat the thugs and search the truck. Mission rewards 1500 XP. Internet Famous Unlocked during story mission after the helicopter scene occurs. Rewards 1500 XP. Tick Tock This mission can be unlocked after completing College Buddies. Locate the missing person using a photograph. Mission rewards 1500 XP. Over His Head This mission is unlocked after completing Tick Tock. Locate the missing person using only a photograph. The missing student is in the Upper West Side, on the upper west side of the map. Mission rewards 1500 XP. A Matter of Debate This can be unlocked after completing Over His Head. Locate the missing person using only a photograph. The missing person is the leader of the Debate Club and is located in the east side of the Financial District. Mission rewards 1500 XP. Home Team Advantage Unlocked after completing A Matter of Debate. Locate the missing football team using only a photograph. Check the north end of a large field in the south side of Greenwich. Mission rewards 1500 XP. Hell's Kitchen Error: File Not Found Unlocked after taking down the leader of the Demon Gang. Track down and return the drives, defeating enemies along the way. Rewards 3000 XP for completing the mission. Upper West Side Cat's Cradle Unlocked after completing Black Cat Stakeouts and finding them all. Locate the secret door to unlock a new suit. Central Park Storming the Castle Unlocked through story progression. Clear out the enemies, then chase down the pigeons to retrieve a flash drive. Use and to catch them, then check to see if it's the right one. Harlem Spider-Men Unlocks during story progression after investigating the mask. Speak to the witness prior to checking the body. Investigate the next scenes and defeat any enemies. Rewards 1500 XP. Tombstone: What's He Building In There Can be unlocked after completing Tombstone: On The Move in Greenwich. Tombstone: Let's Get Ready To Rumble Unlocked after completing Tombstone: What's He Building In There. Defeat Tombstone. Rewards 3500 XP. Category:Side missions in Marvel's Spider-Man